1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a skid steer loader, and in particular, a skid steer loader including a muffler support for an engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional, internal-combustion engine 1 for a skid steer loader. The engine 1 includes an exhaust manifold (not shown) and a muffler 5 connected to the manifold via an exhaust pipe (not shown). A turbocharger may be interposed between the muffler 5 and the exhaust manifold.
As shown in FIG. 2, the muffler 5 includes an intake pipe 7, an outflow pipe 9 and first and second bracket supports 19, 21, which are blade-like projections from the body of the muffler. First and second brackets 11, 13 are coupled to the respective first and second bracket supports 19, 21 by such known fasteners as rivets, welds (e.g., spot welds), adhesive or nuts and bolts.
The first bracket 11 and the second bracket 13 each comprises stamped metal. The first bracket comprises an L-shaped longitudinal member 15 and a foot 17 that is generally perpendicular to the longitudinal member 15. The second bracket comprises an S-shaped member 23 (i.e., consisting of a pair of planar, offset plates joined by a curved section) and a generally perpendicularly extending foot 25. As shown in FIG. 1, the feet 17, 25 of the first and second bracket are bolted to the engine block or some other structural member of the engine 1. Also, the intake pipe 7 is bolted to a turbocharger or the exhaust pipe.
A problem arises when the above-described bracket members according to the prior art are used to support a muffler. The engine 1 vibrates within known frequencies as it runs. The vibrations are, in effect, high-frequency, low-amplitude, multi-directional accelerations imparted to the muffler through the brackets. As the relatively heavy muffler is accelerated multi-directionally, moments and forces are applied to the brackets and fatigue the brackets. Furthermore, the natural frequency of the muffler-bracket system of the prior art device is within the known vibration frequency of the engine; and as a result the muffler-bracket system resonates at its natural frequency. The prior art muffler-bracket system has been known to fail within a few hours because of vibration of the engine.
In light of the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art, the technical aspects of which the inventors discovered, there is a need for a muffler bracket for an engine of a skid steer loader that will extend the time until first servicing appointment is required. That is, there is a need for a muffler bracket that will last longer than the prior art bracket.